Outline
B1 TITANIC- Prologue. Haverford, Ferguson, Blain and two others (team of 5) are strike team of Epoqua Time Force. Somehow, a rogue Ramm agent infiltrated the compound where the Dragonflies were being built and stole one, making blind jumps into time. The team was sent after him, finally chasing him down to the Titanic the night it sank. Haverford had him cornered but somehow he escaped with the knowledge. Defeated, the team returned home and Haverford vowed to create a school to enlist kids from the past to fight the enemy. PA- Prot. is lonely, disorganized, weak. He goes with friend Todd? to quarry at night, falls off. He should have been killed instantly, but is wrangled instead by Anthony Jaguaro and his team. Jaguaro is the first he meets when he wakes up. Jaguaro explains everything and gives Prot. mourning time. Takes him around facility to help him cope, gives him access to the library network for a few things like news reports (interviewing a distraught Todd, who assures reporter that he saw a flash of light), but quickly shuts it off when he sees his parents sobbing. Tells Prot. he can't ever see them again. Prot. finally begins to recover, joins squad. Meets all the characters, around college a lot (a lot of stuff here, need to elaborate) DINOSAURS, field trip: at end of first term, Regiment 7 and 8 go on field trip together (Regiment 15 must be some weird regiment). Regiments driven in dragonflies to dinosaur times. Must wear regulated body suits that can't shed, boots that leave no imprint. Their first time travel experience. They wander off a bit, then see a dragonfly parked and think it's weird, but assume it's one of the other regiments. Ramm guys get out, shoot some of them. The dragonfly shoots away, and they realize they're enemies. They have to take charge. Phil calls the dragonfly with beeper, they get in to follow the enemy (as the rest of class reaches that dragonfly, it rises up and shoots off). They get in the dragonfly, and the tech savvy guy (probably the 2100s guy?) pilots it and is able to (unprecendented) track the enemy time stream and follow them to 1700s Virginia (roughly; they arrive the next night after the enemy arrived there). T-Jeff at WILLIAM AND MARY, PRESIDENT'S BOOK at end B2 "Magna Carta" believed to be attacked, squads spread out amongst medieval England ROBIN HOOD, Nottingham (Ram trying to get money to finance operations, using medieval gold, a rare element, and doing it without disturbing the time stream) Discover the enemy is controlling the village through Sheriff, confront them, they try to escape with their quarry, Dragonfly shoots after them and they have an air battle Possible idea: Crusades- enemy tries to escape, they jam their time jump ability? fly after them in their Dragonfly, shoot them down over Jerusalem? Soldiers think it's a miracle in the sky. Land their ship and try to find the enemy in the castle during a siege, as they blend in with soldiers. Finally capture some guys, take these guys back to base in their ship, get cleanup for the Dragonfly B3 Prologue: ALCATRAZ guys wrangled by Ram for first time, they're making their own forced labor university!! how do they know? (secretly, Doc sponsored those guys in Nottingham, talking to them as interrogator, but really leads to their escape later on, since Doc cannot leave with information) Missions: Arabian area, use hologram projectors, people believe they are GENIES Squad saves ROANOKE people, firefight, Doc furious that they brought all these unusuable people here (and that they foiled enemy plot), try to arrest Norman, he flees with wife to hide B4 See MARS as it was thousands of years ago, with water (accidental time jump?) Norm and wife at home in the "present" day, Prot. goes to them via secret message to try and convince them to come back, but they're happy there, Prot. confused and angry B5 Go back to protect their past selves Old South? Pennsylvania Prot. town? Battle in the college at end B6 Ships now fitted with time warp drives, huge battle Warped over NUREMBERG 1500s, huge battle, another flash warp disrupts and ends battle One city warped back to before ancient Greece, crash-lands in water, warp damaged, lives as a civilization until its drives fail and it sinks= ATLANTIS (has some friends of Prot's, maybe even Philip, Prot. remebers him and is sad to learn this) Tunguska Explosion- enemy capital ship falling to Earth after warp Squad flies through La (BATTLE LA), then warps to Roswell, crashes (ROSWELL) and lives with the US government, they try to help them rebuild their ship, end B7 Able to return to future time by sending message, continue the fight once they get back Final battle, forces gather in a decisive strike Norman and Marion decide to return for the last battle, not looking good for Epoquans (maybe they even are the ones to help get prot. back) Final battle, Doc dies, war won, Ramm converted into actual republic but given new leadership; not taken over, just has troops in it B8 Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.